<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>funkyvillage :in which your son gnomeo from gnomeo and juliet by fyettery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884058">funkyvillage :in which your son gnomeo from gnomeo and juliet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyettery/pseuds/fyettery'>fyettery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mr no brain. tiny penut brain man, thats me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gnomeo and Juliet (2011), One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyettery/pseuds/fyettery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>this is for that one fucking anon i love you but i also want to castrate you with a fork</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>cock/balls/torture, jon arbuckle/gnomeo (gnomeo and juliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mr no brain. tiny penut brain man, thats me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is for that one fucking anon i love you but i also want to castrate you with a fork</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'hey gnomeo hows it going,' said the doctor, pulling gnomeo out of your dead body. </p><p>'well my mom died' said gnomeo </p><p>'ok'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. secks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this work fills me with such an intense feeling of hatred i want to sucker punch it off of a fucking cliff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fifteen years pass</p><p> </p><p>gnomoe work at flower shop . oh whos that hot guy over there  </p><p>the hot gay come over. 'hi, i'm jon arbuckle from garfield', said jon arbuckle from garfield.</p><p>'jon arbuckle form garfeilf!!! what are U doin here'</p><p>'i work at that tattoo parlor,' said h=jon arbuckle from garfield. 'i do tattoos  n shit.'</p><p>'i also have no relation to garfield arbuckle catman, the noturous drug smuggler,' said jon arbuckle from garfeild.</p><p>'oaky' said gnomeo.</p><p>then they had hot anal secs BUT it wasn;t gay becus they still had socks on </p><p>'that wasn't gay becus we still have socks on, said gnomeo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>